Elevator Naughtiness
by Misakami
Summary: Namikawa and Higuchi trapped in an elevator, what will become of it? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note, i do however own this story! ^^ Please review, I need the encouragment, or criticism, if you can think of _anything at all_ i can improve on--thank you so much, i look forward to your reviews!! If you don't like this pairing, please tell me, ive always found NamikawaxHiguchi fascinating... ^^ but i know others aren't fond of it, so give me your suggestions, i'll try my best!

Namikawa ran down the gray hallway, papers flying from his briefcase.

He had woken up late that morning, and had barely had time to primp and properify his appearance, let alone prepare for the presentation he had that afternoon. Being the Vace President of Sales at Yotsuba, it was his responsibilty to demonstrate hom well Yotsuba was doing.

"All thanks to Kira..." he muttered, smirking.

It had been an accident that the eight Yotsuba employees had stumbled on this. They had met together to discuss the recent deaths of five well known business men, all of whoms companies were in competition with Yotsuba during the time. Further more, they had discussed what other deaths would benifit their company, and when that had come true... They had all realized Kira was in their midst.

He bit his lip. _'except Takahashi_...' he thought ruefully. That man was barely fit to run the Material Planning Devision... and that job wasn't hard.

He was so preoccupioed with his thoughts that he tripped, sailing gracefully to the floor, his papers scattering around him on the cold gray carpet.

"_Nice_ one, Namikawa..." sneered a voice from behind him, and he stiffened instinctively. "Higuchi..." he muttered. He picked himself up off the ground, looking proud despite what had just happened. "To what do i owe this..." he smirked coldly, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "honor...?" he finished, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

Higuchi smirked, handing him a few rouge papers he'd picked up for him. He flashed a grin, his mouth dirty. "Oh, the pleasures mine..." he muttered, and Namikawa wrinkled his nose distastefully. His breath stank of alcohal and cigarettes, possibly drugs?

He pushed past him, heading for the door. Higuchi followed, smirking maliciously. He knew how to get to him...

"So... Namikawa..." he began, matching his stride. He tucked a stray lock of black hair behind Namikawa's ear. "You look awfully pretty today... What's the occasion?"

He swatted his hand away irritably. "Go. Away. Higuchi..." he muttered, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Highuchi looked hurt. "Why, Namikawa, my good she-man, i do not appreciate being talked to in such a manor!!" he said, clutching his crooked tie in horrified and scandalized tones.

Namikawa glared straight ahead, pressing the button for the elevator. He stood back and crossed his arms, not looking at the repulsive man standing next to him, a sickening and malevolent look on his unwashed face.

He glanced over when the elevator clanged open. "Are you taking this elevator?" he asked dangerously. Higuchi nodded. "Of course! Would I pass up a chance to spend quality time with my good friend Namikawa-kun??" he said keenly, striding past him into the elevator. Namikawa grimaced. "I'll wait for the next one..." he muttered snidely. But Higuchi rolled his eyes, yanking him into the elevator as the doors slid shut.

The two men stood in silence, Higuchi smirking evilly, Namikawa, trying feebly to ignore him. He shifted slightly as Higuchik spoke.

"So... Namikawa. Your gay right?" he said cruelly, trying to start something. He grimaced and turned pointedly away from the sick man that was mocking him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Higuchi-_san_... but if I had any taste in men, you wouldn't have much luck... Besides, you couldn't even go a day without meaningless rampaging sex.." he said cooly. Higuchi smirked.

"Oh come now... you know i turn you on..." he mormered, still trying to get under his skin. He stepped forward slightly and Namikawa glared at him. "Step any further, and i'll knock those dirty teeth onto the floor." he said, an empty threat, seeing as he couldn't even see above Higuchi's head. He looked down nervously, and Higuchi's eyes lit up with realization. "You think i'm coming on to you...!" he said softly, approaching him and tilting his chin up. Namikawa met his gaze unblinkingly.

"On the contrary, Higuchi..." he murmered coldly, stepping back and away from him. "You know nothing about me, certainly nothing about my sexual orientation..." and with that he stepped forward, anticipating that the elevator doors would open. They didn't and he realized with unease that they'd been in there for nearly a minute...

Higuchi smirked. "Looks like the elevator's stuck... whatever will we do now?" he murmered, not at all afraid.

Namikawa winced. "I suppose..." he mumbled, shifting his gaze uncertainly. He was uncomfortably aware of the scrutanizing look he was recieving, as though, he was being mentally undressed... It made him nervous.

He decided to calm down, not letting Higuchi get to him. He sat down on the floor of the elevator, looking at anything but the man in front of him...


	2. Chapter 2

Namikawa wasn't sure how much time had passed.

Hours?

Minutes?

Decades?

Time stood still in that cold elevator. The lights had gone off. It was excruciatingly dull and irksome. He was disgusted by the very site of the man before him. His smell... His look... All of it bothered him, and he found himself mentally improving him, what he'd do to his hair... His eyebrows... His teeth... He gazed at him, his perfect brows furrowed in frustration. Higuchi seemed not to notice, concentrating on his cell phone. He didn't look at him for a few minutes, (_or was it hours?) _and by the time he glanced over, Namikawa had transformed the intollerable and unattractive Higuchi into a man worth talking to.

"The hell are you starin' at?!" Higuchi grunted, and the illusion passed, the same dirty man popping back into place. Honestly, Namikawa was disappointed... He'd found the Improved Higuchi much more appealing... "Nothing..." Namikawa said cooly, looking away, his eyes averted. Higuchi made a scoffing noise, rolling his eyes childishly. He scratched his nose, sniffing loudly. Namikawa bit his tounge to keep from saying something insulting...

No one seemed to recognize the abscense of the two Yotsuba employees, and they stayed there for quite some time. Namikawa was feeling supremely drowsy, and he nodded off, his head lolling back against the wall. He sighed softly, looking young and vulnerable in his sleep.

Higuchi's stomach growled loudly and he winced, clenching his fists in irritation. He looked over to Namikawa and blinked in suprise. The man looked innocent and soft, he couldn't help it when his mouth parted slightly, his gaze drifting over his chisled muscles, his perfect cheekbones, his milk white skin... It was dark in the elevator and the other man's skin seemed luminous. e groaned and moved closer to Namikawa, extending a hand to touch him, wishing to feel if his skin only looked like satin...

He placed one calloused finger against Namikawa's jaw, smiling slightly when he felt his smooth cool skin. He jumped and backed away as Namikawa let out a low moan. After a tense moment, he smirked, reaching the hand back out and touching his lip. He stroked it for a moment before pushing his finger between his lips, meeting his teeth. He smirked and pushed past them, reaching the exciting hot wetness of the man's mouth.

Namikawa let out a tiny whimper and his toung brushed against Higuchi's finger. He sucked on it gently, a thin smile toying his mouth. Higuchi couldn't believe that he could be so thoroughly turned on by a man, especially not this one...

Higuchi's happiness was short lived as Namikawa woke up, opening his eyes. He froze and bit down hard on the finger in his mouth, which made it disappear, leaving a lingering taste of blood and dirt. He sat up angrily, wiping his tounge on his sleeve.

"OWW!!!, Namikaaawwa-saaan...! why'd you biite mee?!" He whined, holding a bleeding index finger in front of his face, his expression both amused and annoyed.

"You filthy bastard, were you planning to rape me while I slept?! What was the next thing you were gonna put in my mouth?!" Namikawa yelled, his face red. Higuchi liked him better when he was asleep... But he loved Namikawa's reaction. He wanted more..

"You have a very hot mouth... Namikawa..." He murmered, coming forward. He smirked when Namikawa backed away. He grabbed one of his arms and in one swift movement, lifting it above Namikawa's head.

"What the h-hell do you think your doin'?!" He said, his voice shaking slightly. Since he'd just woken up, his reactions weren't as good as they should have been.

Higuchi didn't answer as he smashed his mouth against the other man's, pushing his tounge in and exploring him. Namikawa's eyes went wide with horror and he struggled to stop the violation of his body. After a good 30 seconds of this excruciating tounge exercise, Higuchi pushed his hand up Namikawa's shirt, running a hand along his chest. Namikawa gasped inwardly and brought his teeth down on Higuchi's tounge, causing him to cry out in pain, pulling back.

Namikawa sat up, for he had been pushed back to the floor. He panted slightly, his body shuddering with unwelcome pleasure. He moaned inwardly, because there was no way he could... releave himself... without Higuchi seeing.

Higuchi seemed not to care, for he had taken himself out, rubbing his fingers gently over his throbbing head. Namikawa just stared, unable to react. But then Higuhi looked over, meeting his eyes. He smiled evilly and crawled over to the still stunned Naimkawa. He grabbed a handful of the mans silky black tresses, jerking Namikawa's head down. He whimpered submissively, waiting for the pain to stop, as Higuchi's grip tigtened in his hair and he guided the other mans head down to his erection.

Naimkawa certainly wasn't sure how he was supposed to do it, and he restrained himself until he couldn't help, and his trembling lips touched what they really didn't want to...

"Nnng!" he yelped, as the dirty man's package slipped into his warm mouth. Higuchi moaned softly as Namikawa's wet tounge touched his head.

Namikawa tried to protest, but Higuchi just moved his head slowly up and down his length, soon covered in Namikawa's hot saliva. He got into a rythm until he grew, no longer able to bear it. He came hard, causing his little friend to choke and splutter. He looked up at him with cum dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes resentful and full of hatred. He was in such inner turmoil as he half swallowed, half spit the stuff to the elevator floor. Higuchi smirked and pushed the younger man back, getting on top of him. He ginned and breathed his hot alcohal-smelling stench into Namikawa's face, as his dirty lips locked onto his neck.

Namikawa gasped and let out a small moan as Higuchi's tounge worked against his smooth clean flesh. When he pulled back, he growled wih satisfaction, seeing he'd left a dark purple butterfly. Namikawa touched it gingerly, his lips trembling with emotion. He dropped his gaze down to his tailored pants, and whimpered, seeing a small dark stain, slowly spreading across his crotch. Higuchi saw it too and he grinned. "My turn..." He whispered, slowly leaning down to reciprocate...

WHAT YOU SEE IS USUALLY DONE IN A HALF HOUR BETWEEN 3RD AND 4TH PERIOD!!! I"M SO SORRY!!!

Please review, i love reading what you have to say.... =]=]=]]]]]]]]]


End file.
